Truth, Beauty, Freedom, Love
by Paradice-cream
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños atrasadísimo para ArielAlatriste, del foro I m Sherlocked. Basado en su idea "John y Sherlock ven un musical en la tv". Advertencia: el musical en cuestión es Moulin Rouge, por lo que a quien no le guste o quien no quiera spoilers, mejor que no lo lea, vale?


Bueno, dos meses es pasarse ligeramente de plazo, pero… "I hope you don´t mind" XD Lo importante es la intención, ¿no? Quería agradecerte los buenos ratos que he pasado leyendo tu fic Potterlock de Jim y Seb (y los demás también, claro!) así que aquí tienes un regalo de cumpleaños atrasadísimo, basado en tu idea "John y Sherlock ven un musical en la tv". Ojalá te guste!

* * *

—John, ¿qué sentido tiene decir justo al principio de la película que la protagonista va a morir? ¿No se supone que un dato así no se debe desvelar hasta el final?

El doctor apretó los labios e inspiró profundamente para contenerse. Sherlock no había aguantado en silencio ni dos minutos de la cinta. Estaban viendo aquella película como castigo para el detective por haber arruinado otra de sus citas contestando su móvil cuando la chica le llamaba mientras él estaba en el baño. No sabía con exactitud cuál fue su conversación, pero cuando más tarde llamó él mismo a Melissa, le mandó a la mierda por no haberle dicho que tenía novio. Había aprendido la lección: nunca, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, debía separarse de su móvil si Sherlock rondaba cerca.

_Moulin Rouge_. Ya que Molly le había hecho el favor de dejársela prestada para que pudiera verla con su ahora fallida conquista, la aprovecharía. Le sonaba el argumento a grandes rasgos y suponía que al ser un musical sería entretenida. Aún más importante: no la había visto, pese a tener ya unos cuantos años. Este era un hecho bastante sorprendente, ya que el repertorio de películas románticas que había visto a lo largo de su vida era digno de consideración. Por fortuna era un género que le agradaba, lo cual no era obstáculo para que también fuera aficionado a las de acción. Le gustaba pensar que era una persona con amplitud de miras.

El trato era que Sherlock tenía que ver la película prestando atención y sin molestarle, pero parecía que no había terminado de entender esa parte. Sabía por experiencia que ignorarle no solucionaría nada, más bien al contrario, así que dijo en voz baja:

—Bueno, en realidad es un recurso estilístico bastante utilizado en la narración, Sherlock. Precisamente hablamos de ello el último día de mi taller de escritura. Si manejas bien todos los elementos, no tiene por qué arruinar la intriga. Al contrario, puede aumentarla, porque aunque el lector o espectador sabe _qué_ va a pasar, quiere saber _cómo_ será, o _por_ _qué_ se llega hasta esa situación.

El detective puso cara de meditar sobre ello.

—Entiendo —dijo al cabo de un momento. John se alegró de que su explicación le hubiera parecido satisfactoria. No se le daba mal ponerse en plan didáctico, y de verdad le gustaba hacerlo en las pocas ocasiones en que podía ser él quien le enseñara algo a Sherlock y no al revés.

Por un instante, pensó que su amigo se quedaría ahí. Por un instante.

—¿Te has apuntado a un taller literario? —continuó preguntando el detective, cambiando de postura en su lado del sofá.

John soltó una risita. No sabía cómo se seguía sorprendiendo de estas cosas.

—Voy desde hace dos meses —apuntó—. Te lo dije, pero como siempre no me escuchaste. Parece mentira que adivines tantas cosas de mí con mirarme y prestes tan poca atención a las cosas que te cuento de forma voluntaria.

—Sabes que lo que me gustan son los retos —declaró tan tranquilo—. ¿Y por qué vas? ¿No se supone que ya escribes bien? ¿O no te fías de los comentarios en tu blog alabando tu estilo? No me extraña… —arrugó la nariz. Al momento, su cara se iluminó—: No, espera, ya sé, seguro que las clases las da una profesora y quieres pedirle salir.

—Faltaría más, todo lo que hago al cabo del día es para intentar salir con mujeres… —replicó con hastío. Que se metiera con su blog lo tenía asumido, sabía que nunca le perdonaría lo de superarle en visitas, pero ¿qué clase de opinión tenía de él? ¿De verdad pensaba que estaba tan… ansioso?—. Para que te enteres, nunca se deja de aprender a escribir, así que voy porque quiero mejorar y aprender cosas nuevas.

—Seguro que está casada o es demasiado joven para ti —siguió a lo suyo.

—Vete al cuerno —zanjó el mayor—. Y déjame ver la película de una vez.

De alguna forma el detective consiguió permanecer callado hasta que terminó el número de la casa-elefante.

—John…

—¿Mmm? —Un gruñido inarticulado era más de lo que se merecía, pero no era capaz de negarse.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba escribir?

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Cruzó los brazos mientras se tomaba un momento para pensar.

—Desde bastante joven, en realidad. Cuando me enamoraba de alguna chica me daba por escribir poemas. Muy malos, eso sí. —Su expresión se volvió nostálgica, pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza—. Es una historia muy habitual. Y ahora, por favor, Sherlock, si me tienes alguna estima: no hables. Lo estabas haciendo muy bien, sigue así.

Tras esto, el detective estuvo atento a la película durante otro buen rato. Al principio, John estaba en tensión, esperando a cada momento que volviera a hacer otro comentario. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a hacerlo, volvió a sumergirse en la película. Aunque no era el tipo de música que interesaba a Sherlock, pensó que ya que la historia seguramente no le interesaría, al menos podría disfrutar de ella. De vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo para comprobar que seguía vivo, porque tanto silencio por su parte era preocupante. El moreno miraba la pantalla con intensidad, con el ceño fruncido, como si la trama fuera algo abstruso en lugar de una historia de amor imposible de manual.

—Ahora estoy callado, John. ¿También te distraigo así?

El ex militar volvió la cara tan rápido como pudo.

—Desde luego que no. Es solo que… no pareces aburrido.

—Ya sé que ese era tu objetivo, así que no te sientas decepcionado, lo estoy. Es una historia ridícula. Pero precisamente por eso estoy intentando averiguar por qué a la gente normal os gustan este tipo de películas. Si está claro que no pueden estar juntos, ¿por qué empecinarse, en lugar de buscar otra pareja más apropiada?

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Sherlock.

—¿Por qué no?

—Entonces, según tú, se tendría que quedar con el Duque, ¿no?

—Por Dios, no, John, el Duque es un imbécil. Nadie es tan inútil en la vida real, ni siquiera Anderson.

El rubio reprimió una risa. Si el forense supiera que Sherlock acababa de dedicarle un "elogio"...

—Me refería a que se olvide de uno y de otro. Si ninguno de los dos satisface por completo sus necesidades, que busque a un tercero más adecuado —prosiguió Sherlock.

—Claro, tiene al guapo pero pobre y al rico pero feo, ahora solo tiene que buscar al guapo y rico, qué tonto soy, con lo fácil que era la solución.

Sherlock hizo un gesto de asentimiento. John no se lo podía creer.

—En fin, me olvidaba de que nunca has estado enamorado —terminó por decir—, así que no puedes entender que alguien necesite estar con una persona sin razones objetivas para ello, a pesar de todo y de todos, aunque le haga sufrir incluso.

—Y a mí se me olvidaba que tú te enamoras cada semana, así que desde luego eres una eminencia en la materia —contraatacó él.

Se lanzaron miradas asesinas el uno al otro y luego Sherlock mantuvo la boca cerrada hasta el clímax final, la escena del gran estreno. En ese momento, no pudo evitar intervenir. Estaba viendo algo que se salía de lo corriente.

—John, estás ¿llorando? —Su entonación oscilaba entre afirmativa e interrogativa.

—Claro que no, se me ha metido algo en el ojo. —Sorbió por la nariz, lo que deslució un poco su firme respuesta. Mierda, los reencuentros entre enamorados eran su debilidad y esta película estaba hecha ex profeso para apelar a los sentimientos. Si su insensible compañero tuviera algo de eso en lugar de ser de piedra también se habría emocionado. Pero el detective no parecía tan preocupado por la película como por él mismo.

—Déjame ver.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Sherlock se había incorporado y estaba arrodillado en el sofá a su lado, intentando comprobar la integridad de sus globos oculares. Ah, no, ni hablar, si se acercaba demasiado y por alguna estúpida razón se le dilataban las pupilas, podía ser muy violento para ambos. Cualquiera le convencía de que había sido por un cambio en la cantidad de luz que llegaba hasta ellas...

Le empujó quizá un poco demasiado bruscamente.

—Aparta, no es nada y me perderé el final.

Sherlock le miró con una expresión extraña, pero terminó por volver a sentarse en su mitad del asiento. La película llegó a su fin, después de que John hiciera sus mejores esfuerzos por evitar que le alcanzase en los ojos otra partícula cuando Christian hizo su intervención final.

Carraspeó, sin saber muy bien qué decir ahora, pero Sherlock sí tenía algo que comentar.

—Te das cuenta de que ya te has ocupado de escribir nuestra historia para dejarla a la posteridad cuando muramos.

Se sintió obligado a negarlo con rapidez.

—No he escrito nuestra historia, son solo los casos. Tú mismo te encargas de recordármelo.

—Cierto —concedió el moreno. Aquello era raro. ¿Le daba la razón, sin más? —Entonces, ¿me escribirías uno? —demandó a continuación.

—¿Qué?

—Un poema, John.

Su cara podía valerle como tal cuando oyó eso.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Ya te he dicho que se los escribía a las chicas cuando era joven, no he escrito poesías para nadie más.

Sherlock se sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, John. No quieres hablar de ello, así que no hablaremos.

—Dime de qué puñetas hablas, Sherlock.

—Pues que es obvio que ya me has escrito uno, pero no quieres que lo sepa.

John enrojeció.

—¿Pero cómo…? —Cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y se detuvo—. Déjalo, es igual.

Intentó dejar de mirarle, pero no fue capaz. Debería decir algo, explicarse, inventarse alguna mentira… Vale, no estaba tan desesperado. Al fin y al cabo, el detective no sabía qué había escrito exactamente.

Por su parte, Sherlock también parecía estar buscando las palabras para decirle algo. Y no era lo que había esperado: burla, un recordatorio de su falta de interés en estas cuestiones, incluso molestia.

—John, sí me gustaría leerlo, si es lo que te preocupa. De hecho, si supiera cómo hacerlo te escribiría uno. —John enrojeció aún más por las implicaciones de lo que le estaba diciendo. Aunque quizá ahora veía amor por todas partes a causa de la película y lo estaba malinterpretando todo—. Pero me temo que tendrás que conformarte con una canción.

El doctor se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿De verdad me has compuesto una canción?— Poco a poco le estaba invadiendo una sensación de exaltación y miedo al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta aquel punto?

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza.

— Y expresa lo que siento por ti, John. Todo —aclaró—. Pero no te preocupes, no te la voy a cantar como en la película. —Se puso de pie para ir a por su violín, pero John se levantó a su vez y le detuvo.

—Sherlock, las canciones y poemas están bien, pero hay otras formas más eficaces de que nos contemos lo que sentimos.

El detective puso una sonrisita.

—¿Qué? —preguntó John.

—Está claro que eres tremendamente romántico.

—Ya me lo dirás después. —Sonrió a su vez, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

* * *

"Evviva la forza dell´amoooor!" XD

Sí, Sherlock, te aseguramos que se puede mantener la intriga aunque cuentes desde el primer momento que el protagonista muere…

Creo que no he sabido aprovechar del todo tu idea, Ariel, pero espero que al menos te haya hecho reír un poco :)

Ah, y muchas gracias a Deadloss porque uno de sus fantásticos fics (_Violin´s tune_) me ayudó con el final, donde me había atascado. Has hecho una labor social jajaja


End file.
